


I Can't Wait

by cettevieestbien



Series: help, i've soulmate ficced again, and i can't stop doing it [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, My First Attempt At This Ship, Not X-Men: Apocalypse Compliant, Soulmates, X-Men: Days of Future Past References, X-Men: First Class References, kinda Age Difference, kinda OOC, very light sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl - Lorna - stops that, though. His mouth is open, ready to spit insults, when she she says, “daddy, I think I just met my soulmate.”</p><p>Alex has no time to even think about the sound of her voice, how he wants to hear it in bed, all night, if he could, before Erik is punching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says, my first attempt at this ship. 
> 
> Based on: AU where people age until they reach 18 and then stop aging until they meet their soul mate so they can grow old together.
> 
> Birth years are based on Alex being vaguely 16 in First Class, and me guessing at the Lehnsherr family timeline.

**1946**

 

Alexander Summers enters the world kicking and screaming. When his parents hold him for the first time, he loudly complains. It pretty much explains the way most of his life goes; fighting, angry and decidedly unhappy.

  
  


**1959**

 

Lorna Dane is quiet when the doctor pulls her gently out of the womb. There aren’t any tears when she’s set in her mom’s arms. She does cry when she’s set down, but it’s an easy fix. It pretty much explains the way most of her life goes; usually quiet, calm and content.

  
  


**1962**

 

Alex is sixteen, now. He’s not ready to turn eighteen, mostly because the thought is scary, but also because he knows he won’t start aging. Call it precognition - the Professor and Hank both swear on cerebro he doesn’t have it - or call it paranoia, he just knows.

Sean makes fun of him, and Angel practically points when she cackles at him. Darwin tells him it’ll all work out, but then he tells the story of how his great-great grandfather is still alive, waiting, and Alex has to take a long moment with his head between his knees.

  
  


**1962**

 

Lorna is three, and she can make a fork levitate about an inch off the table. All of her cousins think it’s the coolest thing ever. 

A guy named Charles Xavier comes by the house, and looks at her with terribly sad eyes, and says he understands when Susanna says she’d rather Lorna stay home. He also thinks it’s rather cool; he tells her before he goes that she’s the second metallokinetic he’s ever met, and while she doesn’t understand the word until she’s older, she thanks him like it’s a compliment.

(When Lorna asks her mom, later, why she stayed, Susanna explains that she was waiting for Magneto, her dad, to fuck up again. He did, and so, it was better for everyone that she was home trying to bend spoons and not in Westchester, frying the television.)

  
  


**1965**

 

Alex is eighteen with one year of experience. 

When he signs up for war, he has to specify that, and also put down that he has no idea who his soulmate could be.

He’s classified differently than the other privates, but then, there’s a guy who’s title highly implies he’s been waiting for his soulmate for two hundred goddamn years. 

And anyway, the classifications don’t mark difference in ranks, just titles. He’s Private Alexander Summers, 181, and he feels like he’ll never be Private Alexander Summers, 180. 

  
  


**1973**

 

Alex (who’s now eighteen with nine years of experience) isn’t anywhere near D.C. If he was, he’d kick Erik’s ass up one way and down another. He’d plasma-beam melt that stupid helmet off his head, and then probably kick the shit out of him. 

At first, he didn’t think it was the bad.  _ Is he serious? _ , he’d thought. And then he saw Charles, the Professor, laying in the rubble, and Hank, getting attacked.

In quick succession, he a) loses his shit and b) drives all the way to Washington D.C. himself.

  
  


**1973**

 

Lorna watches the mutant on TV lift a stadium, thinks on it long and hard, and then asks her mother if Magneto is her father.

The answer is yes.

(She isn’t the only one, but that’s a story for another time.)

The other kids at her school, the ones who know about her mutation, ask the same thing.

The answer is always no.

  
  


**1977**

 

Lorna turns eighteen without much fuss. Her mom lets her start dating, finally, and she gets an eye on Bobby Drake for all of two seconds before he skips town for Mutant School.

Well, she thinks there won’t be any fuss - she hopes there won’t be, at least - but, in the story of her life, there  _ is _ a fuss. She falls asleep in class, and in her dreams, she lifts a stadium, and she’s called Queen of the Mutants. There’s a cute boy in her bed, waiting for her with a ring and an unintelligible quip that ends with the nickname Magnetrix.

In real life, she lifts a car, gets arrested, and, ultimately, is sent to Xavier’s School for Gifted Children.

  
  


**1979**

 

Alex (eighteen, with fifteen years of experience) comes off a mission with Peter, Scott and the rest of the kids he fits in with a little too much. It’s Wednesday, and it’s been nearly two years since he came back to the place he calls home. The kids had certain times to be in the mansion and certain times to be in the schools across the bible belt, but Alex had to be everywhere but the mansion all at once.

The Professor had finally given him a break.

He’s headed that way, ready to give a brief overview of everything to whatever poor loser is stuck with the job now, when he bumps into someone he’s never met.

She has bright green hair, and something in him loosens exponentially. They stare at each other for a long moment, leaving her papers all on the floor. The people around them step around the papers so gingerly it’s like they wouldn't be caught dead stepping on the corner of one.

And then Magneto comes around the corner.

Alex has been waiting six years to do this - he punches the guy right in the nose, cutting off his, “Lorna, what’s going on?”

Erik pushes him off and Alex backs up, his licks all in. Well, not all of them. He’s had a lecture building up since he saw Nixon’s face on TV, in the shadow of Raven and her plastic gun.

The girl - Lorna - stops that, though. His mouth is open, ready to spit insults, when she she says, “daddy, I think I just met my soulmate.”

Alex has no time to even think about the sound of her voice, how he wants to hear it in bed, all night, if he could, before Erik is punching  _ him _ .

  
  


**1979**

 

Lorna (eighteen with two years of experience) pulls Alex - that’s his name, Alex Summers (1815, his file said), and he’s been waiting for her since 1964 - out of the infirmary, and straight to her room. She glares at her dad for trying to slam Alex’s head in the wall, tells Charles exactly what she’ll do to them both if they interfere, and then deflects every look they get in the hallway.

Alex flops on her bed heavily. His blonde hair contrasts nicely with the blue-green sheets, and she has to bat the thought of waking up to blue eyes and blonde hair out of her mind.

She grabs her mirror off the wall, and sits next to him.

She watches as he takes in the new laugh lines that he didn’t have. He glances over to her, and well, she’s only twenty. She doesn’t have any new lines, no crows feet, no grey hairs.

She does, however, have a studmuffin for a soulmate. When she tells him so, he smiles so wide, the new lines show in full.


End file.
